


Unanswered Questions

by uni_united



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uni_united/pseuds/uni_united
Summary: “Hey Mitsuki," she said, breaking the silence. “Yes, Sarada?”. “I wanted to ask…," she started- closing her eyes in embarrassment-"We’re friends, right?”.





	Unanswered Questions

The night dawned on the lowly streets of Konoha, and our Uchiha heir roams the street alone. It was the day that their overly long mission had ended, and frankly, she was tired. Her muscles were sore and her eyes twitched from over-using her sharingan, everything hurt like hell. She sighed.

“Something wrong, Sarada?”, a sudden voice said- alarming her. She looked back quickly, a kunai in hand. When the familiar yellow eyes stared back in confusion, Her shoulders relaxed. It was only Mitsuki. “Oh hey Mitsuki, Sorry I thought you were an enemy”. 

“That’s alright. Sorry for scaring you”, he said in his usual tone. He walked over to her and stared her down. “You aren’t hurt are you?”, he asked, concerned. Her eyes widened but just laughed in response. “What? No- No, I’m just tired that’s all”. She said as she began walking, expecting him to walk beside her. He followed through.

“Oh that’s good, I was worried we would have another injured teammate today”, he said, amused. But she knew he was concerned, she just did. “Thanks Mitsuki, I appreciate the concern”. He hummed in response. 

They walked in silence after that. It was a rare moment for the both of them, to just spend time together when nothing else was going on. Of course, they did spend time with each other, they were teammates after all. But they’d never had a moment like this, without an annoying teammate to nag or some kind of disaster happening on a mission. And they hadn’t really talked much to each other, either, it would always somehow in some way be about Boruto. She pouted, Boruto was more important to him than her, wasn’t he?

“Hey Mitsuki," she said, breaking the silence. “Yes, Sarada?”. “I wanted to ask…," she started-closing her eyes in embarrassment-"We’re friends, right?”. He fluttered his eyes in response, as if registering what she just asked. The silence between them grew with no response. She was scared to open her eyes, was he mad? 

Suddenly he laughed, it wasn’t his usual amused laugh, but a low and hushed one. As if trying not to hurt her by it. “Of course we’re friends. I assumed it as so ever since we met and after everything we’ve been through”. The raven-haired girl relaxed at the response, releasing the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. He looked at her and smiled, “That so, I’m kind of offended that you’d have doubts?”.

She looked at him and laughed awkwardly. “Haha sorry, It’s just that we’ve never talked much have we? I don’t know much about you at all!”, She said, half-regretting that she ever asked him the question.

“What do you mean? We always talked on missions and about work, and about boruto, and-oh”. He stopped in his tracks when he realised it. “I guess we’ve never had a proper conversation, have we?”. 

“Ah! you noticed it too!”, she said, happy. “It’s just that, as teammates, we’re close. I trust you and you trust me. And that’s really the only thing a friendship needs, but I just feel like…”.

“Like what?”. She looks away in embarrassment, “That, I don’t know…, I don’t mean that much to you?”. He stares at her in shock. “I mean I know that I mean something to you, I’m your teammate after all. but it’s just that whenever we talk its always about boruto, boruto, boruto… I just…”

A hand touches her shoulder. “Sarada. I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel that way. I’m still not fully knowledgable with this friendship thing. I just… you know how much boruto means to me… so maybe I haven’t paid much attention to others…”

“Oh”. “So I guess i was right? I’m just a teammate I guess…”. “Wait, that’s not what I meant. Boruto is important to me, but you’re important to me too. It’s just that we really do never get much moments like this!”. 

“I know… but Boruto is your son, remember? And I’m… I’m not even anything, right? Mitsuki… You might be his moon, but you’re my moon too, you know? When you were in the hospital-I was really worried. And when you woke up, the first thing you asked was about Boruto!”

“I did didn’t I… Ahh, maybe you’re right, I mean I also don’t know much about you”

“Yeah.”

“But you still rescued me anyway. and I still continue to have your back. isn’t that enough?”

A silence grew.

“When I was small… I wondered if my papa loved me. He was never around and didn’t bother to visit so I always asked mama if he did. She always said he did”

He nodded in response, wondering where this conversation was going to go.

“And when I finally met him, He didn’t recognise me. I thought to myself, he really didn’t love me at all. But then time after time, he kept defending me. And it seemed obvious that he’d do anything to keep me safe”

“In the end of that day… he said that actions was louder than words. And that the fact that he loved me will always remain because I existed”

“I believed him. But now, I’m scared, Mitsuki. How do I know if anyone loves me? There’s no proof. How do I know if Papa was telling the truth? He’s still not around much, and only visits a bit. I just-“

“Sarada. There is no definitive answer for that. It depends on whether you trust his words or not. Do you trust him, Sarada?”

“…I do”

“Then he loves you”

After a minute or so, she accepts the answer. It was nice for someone else to reassure her, it felt like she couldn't tell anybody about her problems.   
Lower than a whisper, Sarada murmurs, “Thank you… Mitsuki”. 

"No Problem"

A silence flowed between them again. Yet this time, It was a comforting one. 

“And I love you too, Sarada. Don’t forget that”

She blushed against the night sky, and quickly dismissed the beating of her heart for nothing more than surprise. She knows Mitsuki, she knows what he means. 

“As a friend, right?”

“Yes, what else?”

She laughs. He nods his head to the right, confused, but ends up chuckling too. What used to be a solemn tiring night turned into a peaceful confusion. It felt as if the world stopped for just a while.

“Well, I’ll be going now, see you tomorrow, Mitsuki!”. She waved her hand and smiled brightly, as if she’d forgotten how sore her muscles were. 

“See you, Sarada”.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, this is just me venting how they never get any screen time together, just like- talking? Like honestly they have such a cute friendship in the anime but its like- so empty? I hope they develop their relationship somehow, it doesn't even need to be romantic. Seriously,,,


End file.
